A wide variety of entities use a set of processes to perform common tasks and deal with particular issues. For example, a business such as an insurance company may have a standard process for dealing with new claims. Retail businesses may have standard processes or policies for customer service and support. New and existing businesses and other entities may create new processes to handle new tasks and issues or to replace obsolete or underperforming processes. As a business or other entity grows or expands, new or updated processes may also be needed. Mergers of entities may require creation of new processes to handle interaction among sub-entities or divisions of an entity. New and changing regulations, laws and standards may also require the creation of new processes.
The creation of business processes, policies and other procedures is performed manually. Consultants or other individuals and entities responsible for the creation of business processes, policies and procedures typically use portfolios of industry best practices or existing processes from a former project as a basis for the manual creation of new business processes, policies and procedures.